A financial institutions typically awards customers who using financial products and services of the financial institution with various types of rewards to deepen relationships and to incentivize loyalty. For instance, based on certain customer behaviors such as opening a new account or spending above a threshold on a designated credit card, rewards may be given. The reward may represent utility which the customers may appreciate, thus enticing the customers to further use the financial products and services.